The Godfather
The Godfather is an American film from 1972 directed by Francis Ford Coppola . 'Godfather' is English for ' godfather ', but that word was not found suitable in the context of the film. Therefore, the film was released in the Dutch language as The Godfather . The film is the first of a series of three, and tells the story of Michael Corleone , head of a mafia family in New York . The Godfather is based on the novel by Mario Puzo (also partly responsible for the screenplay). Leading roles are played by, among others , Marlon Brando , Al Pacino , Robert Duvall , James Caan and Diane Keaton . The Godfather is considered one of the best films of all time. The American Film Institute, for example, placed him in 1998 in the list of the best American films of all time in third place. [1] The film was a great success. It was the most popular film of the year and was nominated for eleven Oscars , which he won three: the Academy Award for Best Picture , Best Actor (for Marlon Brando) and Best Adapted Screenplay . The film marked the breakthrough for James Caan, Robert Duvall and the then unknown Al Pacino. The film meant for Marlon Brando a comeback after years of flops and blew the gangster film genre new life. Also, the film frequently parodied and quoted .Especially the famous quote "I'm gonna make him an offer he can not refuse" is often imitated. Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Genesis *4 Reception and impact *5 Awards and nominations **5.1 Academy Awards 1973 **5.2 Golden Globes **5.3 Grammy Awards *6 Sequels **6.1 Godfather Part IV *7 Video game *8 Trivia *9 External links Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' It is mid- forties . Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) is the head of the New York Mafia family Corleone. Traditions and respect are the key words in the world. The film begins during the wedding of Connie Corleone and Carlo Rizzi . The festival is held in the garden of the complex of the Corleone family. Because his daughter married on this day, Vito Corleone, acting in accordance with Sicilian use, refuse service this day. The first Don to service requests is Bonasera. Bonasera has a daughter; formerly a beautiful girl. However, she is assaulted by two American boys. When this lawsuit was the only perpetrators were sentenced to a suspended sentence. Bonasera found this no justice, and told his wife, "For justice we must go to Don Corleone." Meanwhile arrives Michael Corleone - the youngest son of Don Vito Corleone - at the party. He has brought a girl; no Italian. Michael in the Second World War with theMarines served and has just returned from the Pacific. Michael wants nothing to do with the illegal practices of the family to make, unlike his older brother, Santino "Sonny"(James Caan). One day asks drug lord Virgil Sollozzo Don Vito Corleone for protection. However, Don Vito is sticking to its old values and is very against drugs . He refuses to go.'s Proposal Sollozzo His lawyer and adopted son Tom Hagen (Robert Duvall) and Sonny find that the family should go there. on Because Sonny during the meeting over the phone, his mouth, Sollozzo sees his opportunity to have come to an agreement. Sonny and Don Therefore, he plans an attack on Don Corleone. Don Vito Corleone is seriously injured in the attack around Christmas . Sonny is intent on revenge right away, but he does not know exactly how. At a meeting where the main pawns of the family are present, Michael says he will be who will take revenge. Ones Michael does this also, and he kills the men behind the attack: Sollozzo and the corrupt Police Chief Mark McCluskey. Michael flight to Sicily , where he falls in love and marries. His wife, however, slain by a car bomb that was meant for him. Don Vito Corleone has since recovered and has made peace with his rivals. Brother Sonny was betrayed by Connie's husband and murdered in a scene that is based on the end of''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967). If Michael after a few years returned to New York, he married Kay. Michael is after the death of Sonny the only one in charge of his father can take over. He says Kay that the family will be legal. Within five years After the death of his father, Michael takes his role. During the baptism of his nephew, and Michael actually godfather to Connie's second child, he beats his battle to seize the mafia world power. While Michael was present at the baptism, people murder the main enemies of the family. These are the heads of the other of the " five families "in New York. These consist of Don Barzini , Don Cuneo, Stracci Don and Don Tattaglia.Connie's husband Carlo Rizzi also after baptism strangled after he admitted to have betrayed. Sonny As Michael Kay asks if he has anything to do with the death of Carlo, he says its not. He's lying. Kay was relieved, but then sees that the new capo regimes their respects to Michael tones by kissing his hand and speak with 'Don Corleone' him. Cast [ edit ] Genesis [ edit ] Paramount had planned to take Mario Puzo's novel, a successful film version for a low budget The Godfather . The film was first offered to director Sergio Leone , who refused and made his own gangster movie, the classic Once Upon a Time in America . Leone would later admit that he regretted this decision. Then they offered the movie Francis Ford Coppola to a young director whose Paramount thought he would be. Easy to control Coppola initially wanted the film did not make, but with the guarantee of The Conversation was allowed to make, he succumbed. Coppola proved less easy than Paramount had thought, and Paramount has been on the point to dismiss him. He exceeded the budget and did not stick to the schedule. Paramount was also strongly opposed by some decisions Coppola, including the choice of Al Pacino and Marlon Brando in the main roles. Pacino was in fact at that time relatively unknown (although he already a Tony Award had won, he had The Godfather''made only two films) and was bad from the ''screen test Brando's and had a hit in years. His latest film Queimada from 1969 was even a big flop. For the role of Don Vito Corleone, Coppola had Laurence Olivier on the eye, but he was too ill. Paramount production chief Robert Evans had other people in mind for the roles, including Ernest Borgnine , Italian film producer Carlo Ponti for Don Vito Corleone and Robert Redford , Warren Beatty and Burt Reynolds for Michael Corleone. Later they decided that James Caan, who Coppola wanted for the role of Sonny, Michael would play. Eventually Paramount agreed to the choice of Pacino and Brando. Pacino had also promised herself to another movie, The Gang That Could not Shoot Straight from MGM . Pacino for free to get the film they traded him for another actor who was originally selected, Robert De Niro . De Niro, who did audition for the role of Sonny and Michael and had been given the role of traitor Paulie Gatto took the offer and played the role originally Pacino would play. By not play in The Godfather De Niro was the young Vito Corleone play in the sequel The Godfather Part II , the role that earned him an Oscar and turned him into a star. During preparations for the scenes Coppola had his actors to scenes improvise that the film would not make it. He also organized dinners where the actors ate, drank and talked as their character. The film was shot between March 29 1971 and August 6 1971 . Together with his cinematographer Gordon Willis Coppola decided to make a slower film and went so against the then prevailing fashion of rapid camera movements and quick assembly. Instead, he wanted a " tableau vivant "create-style, with a stationary camera and shadowy interiors . Reception and impact [ edit ] The film went on March 15th 1972 in New York premiere, and a week later in Los Angeles . On the weekend after the premiere in Los Angeles released the film in the U.S. $ 5,264,402 on. In the first year that the film was it brought about $ 81.5 million in the United States, fourteen times as much as he took. It was thus the most popular film of the year, even as all time until The Exorcist one year later yielded more $ 3 million. The film was released afterwards a few times. In 1997 the film had such a global $ 245 million raised in cinemas. Today, the film is considered one of the best ever. Entertainment Weekly chose it as the best film, American Film Institute placed the film in third place on the list of best American films of all time. Also, the film is consistently in the top three of the IMDb Top 250. In 1990 the film was included in the National Film Registry . The phrase "I'm gonna make him an offer he can not refuse", frequently quoted and parodied, was chosen by the American Film Institute as the second best movie quote after "Frankly my dear, I do not give a damn "from Gone With the Wind (1939). The Godfather is often seen as the film that the gangster genre breathed a new life. The film enriched the genre with the idea of the Mafia as a family with its own standards, similar to such a royal family, who grants favors to those who are faithful and those committing violence against their opponents. Awards and nominations [ edit ] Academy Awards 1973 [ edit ] The Godfather was nominated for eleven Oscars , three of which he eventually won. However, Marlon Brando, who won the award for best actor, refused to come out of protest at the way the film industry Indians are portrayed. He sent the actress Sacheen Little Feather (though no real Indian) to provide clarification. at the ceremony Mario Puzo was also not present. The award for Best Screenplay was picked up by his daughter Dorothy Ann Puzo. Three actors from the film were nominated in the same category (best supporting actor) for an Oscar. Coppola sees this as a great compliment to the film. Nino Rota 's music score was also nominated for an Oscar, but had to be withdrawn because it was found that Rota had used the largely unknown though portions of the music later Italian film Fortunella in 1958 . This was not the score be eligible for the prize. *Best Film - Albert S. Ruddy (won) *Best Actor - Marlon Brando (won) *Best Screenplay Adapted - Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola (won) *Best Director - Francis Ford Coppola (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - James Caan (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Al Pacino (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Robert Duvall (nominated) *Best Costume Design - Anna Hill Johnstone (nominated) *Best Editing - William Reynolds and Peter Zinner (nominated) *Best Music, Original Score - Nino Rota (nominated, retired) *Best Sound - Charles Grenzbach , Richard Portman and Christopher Newman (nominated) Golden Globes [ edit ] *Best Motion Picture, Drama (won) *Best Director - Francis Ford Coppola (won) *Best Motion Picture Actor, Drama - Marlon Brando (won) *Best Screenplay - Francis Ford Coppola and Mario Puzo (won) *Best Original Score - Nino Rota (won) *Best Motion Picture Actor, Drama - Al Pacino (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - James Caan (nominated) Grammy Awards [ Edit ] *Best Original Score for a Motion Picture or TV Special - Nino Rota (won) Sequels [ edit ] The sequels of this film: *''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) *''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) In 1977 Coppola edited the first and second film again into a film, The Godfather Saga called. Godfather Part IV [ edit ] From the mid- nineties, the rumor emerged that Mario Puzo was busy writing a fourth. [2] The film would have the same structure as Part II. The story would be about the youth of Sonny go, combined with the current state of affairs after the third part; for the death of Michael Corleone. For the role of young Sonny was thought to be Leonardo DiCaprio . In 1999 , however Puzo died which director Francis Ford Coppola showed no interest in a possible sequel. In 2003, Andy Garcia film company Paramount Pictures tried to convince us to make this part. Thereof In 2012 the book was published The Family Corleone (Dutch translation-The Corleone's) by Ed Falco onverfilmd based on the screenplay by Mario Puzo, released by the family of the deceased writer. These are, however, only the story set in the thirties. Computer [ [http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Godfather&action=edit&section=11 edit In 2006, a second game of The Godfather true. This game is called The Godfather: The Game . For this game, the most original voices used (Al Pacino can not be heard). The game is produced by EA Games . The aim is for the player as a young man joins the Corleone family and their way to work in the criminal world, until he has earned. The title of "Don of New York 'up Trivia [ edit ] *When the film oranges can be seen, the viewer must take into account the fact that people can be in question. ever killed Coppola has also said that this would be a coincidence. Merely "The orange color of the oranges doing just fine in dark shots" . [source?] *The word mafia is not used once in the film, it is said, for fear of the true godfathers. Only in Part III (1:25:18) says Michael Corleone on Licio Lucchesi, CEO of Immobiliare and mastermind behind the scam along with Liam Archbishop Gilday, the head of the Vatican bank: " That's kind of lazy for centuries in politics here . the true Mafia. " *''The Godfather'' is one of the few films where the sequel is considered the original. equally as good, if not better, Both The Godfather and The Godfather: Part II won the Oscar for Best Picture, which the The Godfather - Trilogy series is the only film in which two films won the Oscar for Best Picture. *''The Godfather'' was the first movie which was added. the title of the sequel simply 'II' [source?] *Since 1991 is a Godfather - video game available. In 2006 there is a Godfather videogame released. *Brando wore no cotton in his mouth, but a special by a dentist -made device. [source?] *The baby who was in the movie baptized is Coppola's own daughter Sofia Coppola . *The film Mafia! 's a parody on include this film, with Lloyd Bridges as Don Vito. *According to rumors, the real Mafia was only after the film came out "godfather" tell their bosses. [source?] *The character of Johnny Fontane was based on Frank Sinatra . The movie From Here to Eternity 1953 war would be where Johnny would appear. in Sinatra also had a dip in his career at the time. He plays a starring role, and thus deserves an Oscar. Fontane also won an Oscar for the film in which he plays. When Sinatra, who has always denied having had contacts with the mafia heard that the character would be based on him, he was furious. [source?] Category:1972 films